


Stacked Stones and Alien Surprises

by TangoTabby



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoTabby/pseuds/TangoTabby
Summary: Rodney McKay and John Sheppard encounter strange stacks of stones on an alien planet.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Stacked Stones and Alien Surprises

[Romancing McShep 2021 Artwork](https://romancingmcshep.dreamwidth.org/79787.html)


End file.
